This invention relates to a counter device for multiple exposures in a camera having a multiple exposure function.
A counter for counting the number of frames of a film is essential for a camera and, therefore, almost all cameras are provided with such frame counters. Recently, cameras having a multiple exposure function have been proposed for achieving high-grade photographing. However, in such conventional cameras, only a device for preventing the counter from being advanced during the multiple exposure is provided; that is, in none of the conventional cameras is a display means for displaying the number of times of exposure in one frame provided. Nevertheless, the conventional cameras are not so inconvenient in the case where the winding lever is manually operated. On the other hand, recently, cameras having a motor-driven winding devices have been proposed. With these cameras, it is possible to successively carry out photographing operations at a rate of plural frames per second, and the motion of a moving object can also be photographed in one frame by multiple exposure. However, if the number of times of exposure is not indicated, it will lead to uneconomical used of time and film, or limit the photographer's intentions.